The TiVo Anomaly
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Sheldon digs a pit in the woods in response to an experience he considers to be traumatising. Rated T for dark and borderline disturbing content.


**I decided to write a story for **_**The Big Bang Theory**_**. Please note that I do not own **_**The Big Bang Theory**_**. I just own this story idea.**

**WARNING: What is about to happen in this story may disturb you. It won't disturb me, since I had no trouble writing it. But I cannot say the same for some of the people who may read this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Title: The TiVo Anomaly**

* * *

It is immediately after dusk on a stormy Friday night. Sheldon is deep in the middle of the woods, digging a hole with a shovel. He is wearing boots, gloves, goggles, a hat, a gas mask and leather, water-proof, long-sleeved overalls over his clothes. This protective clothing enables the physicist to dig without having to worry about triggering his germ phobia. The hat helps him to ignore the rain pouring down on top of him.

On a typical Friday night Sheldon plays vintage video games and eats Chinese food at his apartment with Leonard, Penny, Howard, Raj, Amy and Bernadette. However, this wasn't going to happen tonight.

This is rather unusual for Sheldon Lee Cooper. He does have a strict adherence to routine after all. But something happened that enabled Sheldon to put that aside for just one night.

It was something bad.

Something inexcusable, unforgivable and utterly detestable.

It was so bad, Sheldon is almost certain he would be having nightmares about it every night for weeks, months, years or even decades. Digging is the only thing that could assist Dr Cooper in coping with the pain he will be enduring for the rest of his life. Sheldon is so livid he is virtually indifferent with regards to the rain falling down on him at a slanted angle and battering against his neck. There is only one thing racing through his mind right now.

Digging is hot, heavy work. It requires a significant portion of motion, determination and patience. Sometimes, however, Sheldon can be motivated to perform a task he genuinely would not perform.

Digging is one such example.

Sheldon decides to pause for a few moments and reflect on the harrowing incident that occurred only earlier that day. He is still traumatised over this particular event. Tears emerge from his eyes. This is also a rare occurrence for him. Sheldon lets out a soft, barely audible cry in an attempt to partly relieve himself of his anguish. The success is limited, and Sheldon hardly notices the muck on his shoes as a result.

A few more sobs pass. Sheldon finally retains the courage and the motivation to resume and complete the task he set out to do earlier that evening.

Once the pit is six feet in depth, five and a half feet in length and a foot and a half in width, Sheldon enjoys a short sigh of relief. He stretches himself in order to relieve some of the strain off his muscles. Next, Sheldon tosses his shovel out of the pit and climbs out.

Sheldon quietly saunters over to Penny's car. Regardless of how discreetly he walks, the physicist's footsteps are the loudest. He glances over at Penny. She is seated on the driver's seat, nauseated with a combination of profound terror, grief and above all, regret. Silent as the aspiring actress is, Sheldon can sense that Penny is crying.

Sheldon finally shrugs the sentiment away and opens the boot of Penny's car, revealing a blatantly disturbing sight to the viewer.

Inside the boot lays Leonard Hofstadter; tied at the wrists and ankles by strings and gagged at the mouth via duct tape. Fear is vividly evident in his eyes.

Sheldon stares down upon Leonard with bloodshot eyes and an evil grin.

"Oh Dr Leonard Hofstadter," Sheldon coos malevolently, "I am perfectly aware of the reality that you are tremendously remorseful for recording _Babylon 5_ onto the TiVo hard disk drive. Unfortunately, we never watch _Babylon 5_ on the television in the living room. Never. The Roommate Agreement which you signed nine years ago specifically contends this."

Leonard struggles to argue his case, but it is in vain. The duct tape prevents any word from passing out of the short, scientist's lips.

"Save yourself the hassle, Dr Leonard Hofstadter," Sheldon hisses. "You should have thought of that before recording _Babylon 5_. And now look what you have done. You have made Penny, Howard, Raj, Amy, Bernadette, and most importantly, me, cry. You could have avoided it all. But you simply went and did it, didn't you? And now we are all upset. And we had to cancel Chinese Food Night because of you. You have got nothing to say for yourself. You have got no excuse whatsoever for your horrid actions. And tonight, you will pay the price!"

And so, Sheldon grabs Leonard by the hair and drags him out of the boot. Sheldon continues dragging his former roommate along the manky ground over to the pit. Sheldon stops dragging the unfortunate scientist and stares at him with his evil grin.

"So long, Dr Leonard Hofstadter!" Sheldon cackles. "I cannot insinuate that it was nice knowing you, because obviously, it wasn't."

And so, Sheldon pushes Leonard into the pit.

* * *

Leonard awakes in a jolt, panting heavily. He scans his surroundings and realises that he is in his bedroom, in his pyjamas and under his covers. Leonard checks the time and date on his mobile phone. It reads 4.37am on a Friday morning. Leonard places the phone back on his bedside locker and lies down on his bed. He breathes a long sigh of relieve, knowing that it was just a dream.

However, tonight is the night the _Babylon 5_ marathon begins. Leonard lets out a frustrated sigh and makes a mental note to simply buy all five seasons of the programme on Blu-ray and play them on his laptop with his headphones on so Sheldon won't have to hear the dialogue.

* * *

**Man that was probably the darkest story I've ever written. Then again, I do suppose Sheldon probably would kill Leonard if he caught Leonard recording **_**Babylon 5**_** on the TiVo hard drive, altering the thermostat or sitting in his spot. It does seem far-fetched for me to be thinking it that way, but we all know what Sheldon is like, what he is capable of, and how borderline insane he is. However, I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I'm pretty sure that the other characters of the show would have Sheldon placed in a psychiatric hospital if he were to get any crazier.**

**By the way, if you were disturbed by the content of this story, then go outside and play. I'm sure it will take your mind off things.**


End file.
